


Neon lights, broken minds.

by Anonymous



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Also im dying, Cause I Said So, Fluff and Angst, He he, Help, How Do I Tag, Jerome Valeska Lives, Mentioned Alfred Pennyworth, Mentioned Jim Gordon, No one's sane in this shit, Other, Panic Attacks, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, sigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 16:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jerome has a bit of a breakdown, Jeremiah comforts him. Kinda.Bruce is awkwardly sitting there.





	Neon lights, broken minds.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, hi.  
(I'm really nervous and socially awkward so forgive me)
> 
> Anyway, this is basically what me and my bestfriends roleplayed on the gc and Mike (kind of distant friend who's still on the gc??) Suggested that I posted this here.
> 
> Mind you, English is not my first language, I haven't written anything since wattpad 2015 (which was a fucking nightmare), I'm really bad at writing, even if I love it and I wrote this last night while drunk and after a huge fight with my mom. So, feel free to point out any mistakes.
> 
> Oh, and the boys may be a little out of character???? Idk. I love my boys tho.
> 
> Please do tell me if I missed any tags.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Bruce woke up.

His eyes felt heavy. It didn't take him long to notice the ropes around his wrists, legs and middle.

God. Not this again.

He let out a deep sigh as he looked around. His head hurt. "Third time this week. You're getting out of control, Jerome"

A loud laugh is heard from somewhere on the dimly lit room. Bruce squinted and forced his eyes to focus.

Jerome walked into his line of sight.

(He was wearing some bunny onesie and fluffy socks)

"Well, this is new..." he mumbled to himself.

Jerome just smiled widely, the scars on his face stretching in a way that will never stop making Bruce uncomfortable. He can't help but feel guilty and that Jerome didn't actually deserve the pain that caused them. But on the other hand-

"You like it? Miah got it for me and I stole the socks while people tried to run from one of his toys" he giggled. He sounded delighted, truly happy. For once.

Bruce frowned. "Who?"

The smile fell from Jerome's lips after looking a little confused (maybe even terrified?) and he made his way to Bruce's side, grabbing his chin and turning his head up to look at him.

"You, _Brucie boo_, and the fucking guardian dog- _Jimbo_\- will stop getting on our damn business or else the next fucking thing to explode..." Bruce shook his head, trying to set himself free from Jerome's hold. He was digging his fucking nails on his skin. "Is going to be Jimbo's family, Alfred, you- I don't give a damn. Just _stop_-"

"You're destroying _our_ city. Do you really expect us to-"

Jerome exhaled and next thing Bruce knew, he had a guy in an onesie and fluffy socks laughing hysterically to his face.

The laugh turned into loud giggling, that turned into ear piercing screaming.

"_Your city?! I'm going to-_"

Bruce jumped back in surprise when a door (that he hadn't noticed was there) opened, letting the subtle light of the other room get in.

Jerome's demeanor changed drastically, from angrily griping Bruce's chin to standing there with his hands behind his back.

(He even took a couple of steps away from Bruce. _What in the damn fuck?_)

Bruce to looked over his shoulder and was greet with the sight of no other than Jeremiah Valeska.

He didn't know the brothers had any sort of contact. He didn't know they even lived in the same place.

"_Jerome_" he said, voice quiet but no less intimidating.

(Bruce could swear he saw Jerome flinch.)

"What did I told you?" He asked. Silence fell over the room. This was weird. This was scaring Bruce.

"You- i- we had to be quiet 'cause bu- 'cause you're working on something important-"

"Really important, Jerome" he hissed out, making Jerome lower his head in...shame? Fear?

_What?_

The Jerome Bruce knew wouldn't shut the hell up for the sake of himself, would always laugh and make smartass jokes-

But this Jerome?

He looked almost submissive.

(The thought made a chill run down his spine.)

(Wait, fuck. No.)

"I'm sorry Miah...I just- I lost control 'cause- 'cause-" he took a deep breath. Bruce could see _his_ Jerome coming back "_Brucie_ here, wouldn't stop talking- saying-"

Jerome suddenly groaned and screamed, falling to his knees, clawing at his own face. The laughter only came back when the first drops of blood ran down the sides of his head.

Bruce could only stare in utter shock.

Jeremiah finally moved from his spot at the door and stopped right in front of Jerome.

"Stop that. _Now._"

"Shut up. You don't tell me what to do. I'm- I'm the fucking _king_ of this city. _Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up-_"

Jeremiah knelt in front of his brother and grabbed his face in a firm grip.

"Listen to me, Jer. It's okay. You know I don't like it when you hurt yourself but I understand. You lost control...it's okay, darling"

Jerome stopped laughing, something like vulnerability and pure fear settling in his eyes before he started crying like a toddler with a scraped knee. Bruce's confusion only grew.

"I'm sorry, Miah! I- I just- I didn't want to scream like that and make you mad!"

The brothers hugged tightly and Bruce just _had_ to look away. He felt as if he was invading some really special and personal moment.

"I'm not mad at you, Jer. I just hoped you'd listen to what I had told you. You know I don't like it when you disobey me"

That only seemed to fuel Jerome's cries.

"I'm _so so so so so_ sorry, bubby!"

Bruce's eyes widened in surprise as he looked at Jeremiah, hoping to see a shocked (maybe disgusted, mocking?) expression but only found the hints of a smile on his lips and a foreign gentleness in his eyes. He started to pet Jerome's hair.

"It's okay, Jer...let's go to bed. You're tired and you haven't had your hot chocolate yet"

Jerome only nodded weakly as he sucked on his thumb and let Jeremiah pull him up.

None of the twins spared Bruce a glance as they got out of the room. His frown deepened as he gaped like a fish out of water.

_What the fuck did he just saw? And did they really just left him there?_

He had thousands of questions and no answers. Bruce Wayne wasn't fond of not knowing stuff.

He needed to know what the hell was going on with the twins. He-

"Apologies, Bruce. Jer wasn't having the best of days. His favorite barbie lost a leg last night"

Came Jeremiah's neutral voice. When Bruce saw him, his pale face showed nothing but coldness.

"You see, little one" began Jeremiah "I would love to stay here, in Gotham, blow everything up, have Jerome and his followers make their little pranks around the city, have him make your life a nightmare. But there's something- _someone_ that I love more than the idea of destruction" he gave an easy shrug "and that is Jerome. As I know the only thing Jerome loves more than tormenting this city is, well, _me_."

He paused, pacing around in front of Bruce's chair.

"I don't get-"

"Don't be rude and wait until I'm done"

Bruce did as told. Jesus, he hated being called rude.

"So I purposefully introduced this...really special thing to him. Manipulated my way into his little, precious broken mind. Now he needs it, needs _me_ more than ever."

"That's awful, you shouldn't-"

This time he earned himself a slap across the face but it wasn't his fault!

Jeremiah just took unnecessary long pauses!

"I've got everything ready. I know how to trigger him, I have a place that you will never find, a place for only him and me...a place he'll never be able to leave. He'll be _mine_."

A long pause and this time, Bruce didn't dare to speak.

"You're bad for him. This city is bad for him. I love to blow shit up but I love his smile even more-" he suddenly smirked, making loud alarms go off in Bruce's head "I bet you've never seen him _really_ smile...I bet you would die to see the brightness of It- you never will. That smile-" he let out a wheeze, barely inches away from Bruce's face "that smile is only for me"

He pulled away, composing himself and fixing his purple shiny tie.

"Anyway, I'll have ecco drop you off at the Wayne Manor. My apologies, again and I hope you enjoyed the sound of Jerome's voice, because you'll never hear it again"

Jeremiah gave him something like a polite smile and walked away.

Bruce almost chuckled. Yeah, like he alone could hold back Jerome. Jerome lived for destruction. He got off Bruce's distress.

They would come back and Bruce would be ready for them.

A black bag was slipped on his head and he could feel the ropes on his middle and his legs loosening, only the ones on his wrists remained. He was pulled up from the chair and then taken out of whatever place he was in.

They would come back.

-

They never did.

And it was the one true thing that slowly killed Bruce Wayne.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Have an awesome day/night! <3
> 
> Also, this wasn't edited or beta'ed we die like real women


End file.
